superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Appointment TV and Karen's Virus (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Appointment TV"'' |- |'Written by' |Vincent Waller |- |'Storyboard by' |John Trabbic |- |'Supervising Director' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Animation Director' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" |''"Karen's Virus"'' |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Storyboard by' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Supervising Director' |Adam Paloian |- |'Animation Directors' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Special Guest Designers' |Jordan Speer John Seymore Paula Spence |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Directors' |Peter Bennett Cecilia Aranovich Kexx Singleton |- |'Story Editors' |Mr. Lawrence Ken Segall |- |'Animation Writers' |Andrew Goodman Walter Mirisch Kaz Isam S. Ayoubi Luke Brookshier David J. Corbett Ben Gruber Rowan Atkinson |- |'Supervising Directors' |Alan Smart Ed Roberts |- |'Associate Producers' |Philip Harris Dirk Maggs |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Benjamin Arcand Staurt Livingston Mike Dougherty Ian Hamilton Maureen Mascarina Cecilia Aranovich Kristen Morrison Lionel Ordaz Kurt Snyder Ron Brewer Carey Yost Mauricio Pardo |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Chuck Klein |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Ray Morelli Daniel Stone Tim Prendergast Lenord Robinson Ted Seko Tim George Brad Vandergrift Julian Chaney |- |'Animatic Editors' |Estrella Miyakawa Capin Sarah Roper |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Appointment TV" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, French Narrator, Gary |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish #2 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Larry the Lobster, Fred |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Fish #1 |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'John Gegenhuber' |Old Man Jenkins, Impound worker |- |'Kel Mitchell' |Ant |- |'Eddie Garver' |Aardvark |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Karen's Virus" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Off Model SpongeBob |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Gnarly Squid |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Money Krabs, Krabs Coins, The Virus |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Ideal Plankton |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Female Hick, Hanna |- |'Cecilia Aranovich' |Pink Panther |- |'Alex Nussbaum' |Big Nose |- |'Rowan Atkinson' |Mr. Bean |- |'Teddy' |Teddy |- |'Sally Grace' |Mrs. Wicket |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Directors' |Shannon Reed Sky Bone |- |'Casting Coordinators' |Lyberti Nelson Jennie Monica |- |'Casting Assistants' |Molly Miller "Pink Panther" Amy Zeis |- |'Director of Audio Post Production/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield "Mr. Bean" |- |'Recording Engineer' |Manny Grijalva |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinators' |Andrew Goodman Danny Giovannini |- |'Production Coordinators' |Emily Merl Hannah Watanabe-Rocco Terri Watanabe |- |'Production Assistants' |Colton Davis Dominika Smetek |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Bob Camp Mark Colangelo Zach Heffelfinger Harley Huang Junpei Takayama C Raggio IV Aaron Springer Erik Wiese |- |'Prop Designer' |Isaac Marzioli |- |'Background Supervisors' |Olga Gerdjikov Alfredo Pierre Coello |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello Craig Simmons George Nachev Spencer Davis Kenny Pittenger Angelo Vilar |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Key Stylists' |Oscar Rodriguez Catherine E. Simmonds |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Ann Lee Lucy Tanashian-Gentry Andy Clark |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Rubicon Studios" |- |'Executive Producer' |Perry A. Bikmerza |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Troy J. Sullivan |- |'Supervising Producer' |Nancy A. Shroukh |- |'Production Translation' |Maha A. Al Shafie |- |'Animation Directors' |Ferdinand A. Lorena Nathaniel G. Cruz Edwin R. Santiago Hala T. Sabri Mohamad K. Al Dufash |- |'Head of Layout' |Ghadeer A. Shaheen |- |'Head of Assistant Animation' |Ola A Yousef Jobro Briones |- |'Head of Background Painting' |Richard Tan Boyacz Catalan |- |'Head of Digital Animation' |John Shaw |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon, David Ricard Composed by David Ricard Performed by David Ricard |- |'"He's Our Mermaid Man"' |Lyrics by Vincent Waller Composed by Vincent Waller and Eban Schletter Performed by Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Carolyn Lawrence, Mary Jo Catlett, and Mr. Lawrence |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Andrew Goodman Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Assistant Picture Editor' |Rick Dominicus |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'Post Production Assistant' |Jason Piemnoppakao |- |'Nick Digital CG Animation Directors' |Christian Evans Pablo Smith |- |'Digital Animators' |Ilana Schwartz Jessica Von Medicus Andrea Yomtob |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Lightning Media |- |'Sound Effects Designer & Editor' |Robert David Sanders |- |'Foley Artist' |Robert David Sanders |- |'Foley Mixer' |Chris Fayz |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Chris Fayz |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears |- |'Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Michael Pazmino |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Isabel Galupo Dale Malinowski |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants", "Pink Panther and Pals" & "Mr. Bean the Animated Series" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc., Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios, Inc. & Tiger Aspect Productions, Inc. © © 2020 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits